The Mckinely Glee Club chatroom
by BrunetteKlaineLover
Summary: Rachel berry is in her junior year of high school and will do anything to get the glee club to nationals in new York. So she has created as "private" chat room for the New Directions. Kurt is at Dalton with the warblers and decides to give all the Warblers the password. This can only mean chaos from agents 3 & 6, inappropriate comments from Santana, and Rachel having a breakdown.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot-ing

Chapter 1: The Begining

AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic. It in season two after Kurt transfers to Dalton and joins the warblers. In order for it to work out, it will be slightly off canon-wise. Mr. Schue will use lessons that have been on glee, but they are not going to be in order, which would probably just be repeating the episodes and would be completely boring and I'm going to stop talking now. Okay, read on!

September 24 3:00

**Rachel+Finn**: Hello Fellow Glee Clubbers! Regionals is going to be here sooner than we think, so lets pitch some song ideas!

**FootballStar**: Umm.. Rachel, we broke up...

**Rachel+Finn:** Finn Hudson, that is your loss! You said you would never break up with me! If you had half a mind you would-

_**FootballStar**__ has logged off_

**Rachel+Finn:** Well.. he must have accidentally pressed the log out button. I'll just wait for him to come back on so that he will realize that I am the only one that understands him and-

**AuntySnix:** Look, Yentl, Finn does not want you. He probably only dated you to get back at Quinn and has now realized that she isn't jealous in the slightest of his egotistical big nose girlfriend.

**briTtaNyY:** I didn't think anypeepal could be stupider than mee.

_**Rachel+Finn** has logged off_

**AuntySnix:** Okay Britt, lets head off to glee club.

**briTtaNyY:** OK Sanny

_**AuntySnix**__ and __**briTtaNyY**__ have logged off_

3:30

**#1NDFan:** Hey guys! Where is Rachel?

**AuntySnix:** Probably crying in the bathroom.. Mr. Schue, don't you think it's creepy that you're on the chatroom?

**#1NDFan:** No, Santana, why would you think that?

**AuntySnix:** Well this is a chatroom for kids and you're like 30...

**#1NDFan:** Lets start our lesson!

**RachelBerry:** Sorry I'm late. I was ... busy..

**AuntySnix:** Blubbering over the Pillsburry Doughboy.

**#1NDFan:** Okay! Our assignment this week. Hello. We need to come back stronger than ever! I know that our little family has had some issues in the past, but we need to pu those behind us. Which is why we need to come back with a new... Hello.

**RachelBerry:** As always, Mr. Schue, we are on the same page. I have the perfect hello songs.

**briTtaNyY:** I hate you.

**RachelBerry:** ...

**#1NDFan:** Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow with and I expect some great hello songs.

**RachelBerry:** We won't let you down Mr. Schue.

**briTtaNyY:** Gross.

AN: Hey guys. Well, it's a start.. If anyone has any suggestions for Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Mike, Matt, Sue, Emma, Coach Tenaka, Terri, and Figgins. Or if you have any suggestions for named glee club members.. I know they aren't the best screen names but they are the only names I could think of. In the next chapter, I will be introducing Jesse St. James into the chatroom *cue St. Berry fangirl screams.* So thanks for reading... If you did... Or maybe u didn't.. I promise it will get better guys! Btw, it is my first fanfic on here so Please go easy on me. I know, I know, I just rambled on for an hour... Well, ta ta for now! (that was lame) :)


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

_Okay, so Mercedes screen name is _**_M3RC3D3 (suggested by ). _**I also noticed that I got lots of views, but I'd like some more **REVIEWS! **I love that silo many of you have read my stories, but reviews are likgilded to me and I really would appreciate them because I love to get the readers involved as much as possible. _Now about the story. This is my story, so thing are mixed and matched an I longoing on the floor or hanginfro mom a chandelier. So Lin order to enjoy and understand it, just forget about the episodes and story linens because thiIsis supposed to be loose and fun. Enjoy!_

September 25 3:30

M3RC3D3$ : Hey guys, wazzup!

Porcelain: Hey 'Cedes! Wanna go to the mall tonight after our glee clubs? There's a sale on!

M3RC3D3$: Sure!

Porcelain: make sure Tina and Rachel get the invites!

M3RC3D3$: Fosho!

AuntySnix: What's with the username, Kurt? Did Coach Sue make it for you? Lol

briTtaNyY: Bernn!

Porcelain: Actually, yes. She said if I didn't make this my screen name she would come to Dalton and while I was sleeping she would... Well, it would be bad..

Aunty Snix: That sure sounds like coach Sue.

Jesse'Girl: Hello fellow glee clubbers and Kurt! Brb I'm vibrating..

Aunty Snix: Wanky!

Jesse'sGirl: I meant my phone, Santana, I got a text. And I would love to go to the mall tonight wit you guys! I'll go ask Tina.

M3RC3D3$: Coolio!

Aunty Snix: Who says Coolio?

briTtaNyY: Lord Tubbington says coolio.

M3RC3D3$: Thanks Britt! :)

briTtaNyY: welcome Sadie :D lalalalalalala...

Porcelain: Hey Rach? What's up with your username?

Jesse'sGirl: Jesse St. James, the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, is my boyfriend.

Aunty Snix: Umm... I don't remember approving that!

Jesse'sGirl: Well, I didn't really think it was any of your business.

Aunty Snix: Everything you do that could jeopardize the New Directions is automatically my business, Stubbles! Plus I kind of care about your feelings too.

M3RC3D3$: Yeah, Rachel, I'd like to meet this Jesse guy. I gotta make sho my homegirl and my glee club are safe.

Jesse'sGirl: I could ask him if he wants to come to the mall so you guys can talk. Plus, to make matters fair, Kurt is in the Warblers, yet he is on the NEW DIRECTIONS chat room for talking about the NEW DIRECTIONS.

M3RC3D3$: ...

Aunty Snix: ...

briTtaNyY: ...

Jesse'sGirl: ...

FootballStar: ...

Puckzilla: ...

QuinnyFab: ...

Wheels: ...

Asian Singer: ...

Asian Dancer: ...

#1NDFan: ...

TroutyMouth: ...

Porcelain: ...

All New Directions: ATTACK!

Porcelain: ARRRRGGGHHH!

M3RC3D3$: I'm down with that, Rach. See ya later!

4:15

M3RC3D3$: So are we still on for tonight?

Jesse'sGirl: I think so. Wbu Tina?

Asian Singer: Sure!

Porcelain: *coma* -_-

briTtaNyY: Is my dolphin okay?

Jesse'sGirl: I think so, Britt. Oh btw, wanna come to the mall with Mercedes Tina, Kurt, and I?

briTtaNyY: I think so... But whatz a mall?

M3RC3D3$: We'll pick you up at 5:30.

briTtaNnyY: OKZ!

Asian Singer: How's Kurt?

Porcelain: *coma* -_-

Jesse'sGirl: ... He'll be fine...

5:20

briTtaNyY: Rachel, should I wear the blue sweater or the orange sweater?

Jesse'sGirl: Wear the blue one. It will complement your skin tone! :)

briTtaNyY: Thanks! :D

M3RC3D3$: When did you start taking fashion advice from Rachel, Britt?

Jesse'sGirl: Well, Mercedes, the day after she quit the Cheerios, I saw poor Brittany wandering around the school in a tank top and shorts, desperately trying to stay warm. I lent her my leg warmers and I found her a hat in the lost and found. I asked her why she dressed this way and she said that she only had summer clothes because she wore her Cheerios Jacket and her Cheerios sweat pants with her uniform when it was cold out. But since she no longer had those and was never taught to read a Calendar, she was completely and utterly lost. So I decided to take her under my wing and give her fashion advice. So, if you guys don't mind, Britt and I would like to stop by Claire's and Forever 21.

Porcelain: Britt, as we all know, I am the ultimate fashionista. You should have taken advice from me!

briTtaNyY: No! U R a unicorn traitor!

Porcelain: ... okay ...

M3RC3D3$: On my way! see you guys in ten!

5:35

briTtaNyY: Why did we bring the unicorn traitor?

M3RC3D3$: Because he's paying.

Porcelain: Excuse me?

Jesse'sGirl: Did you forget about us or...?

M3RC3D3$: We're on our way! Brittany's house is way on the boarder of Columbus! But we found a short cut, so we are almost there!

Jesse'sGirl: okay, cool!

Porcelain: hey gu- wait. Rachel, who is "us"?

Jesse'sGirl: Oh, when you were passed out, Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany said they wanted to meet Jesse, so I asked if he could come, and they said yes. We all agreed it would be a great bonding experience.

Porcelain: Well, he better be a good one, Rach. Although you are annoying and a solo hog, you are also my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. I actually think that speaks for all of us.

M3RC3D3$/briTtaNyY/Asian Singer: Yeah, we all love you Rachel!

Jesse'sGirl: Aww, I love you guys too!

M3RC3D3$: Good, cuz we're here!

Jesse'sGirl: Yay! Btw, I should tell you guys, I gave Jesse the password to the chatroom..

Asian Singer: And why would you do that? Rachel, he is in Vocal Adrenaline, and if he is as ambitious as you, he will use the information to give them the upper hand, even if he does like you.

Jesse'sGirl: I just thought you might get to know him better!

briTtaNyY: Itz ok. I 4give u Rachel! :D

Jesse'sGirl: Thanks Britt!

Jesse: Hi guys! I'm Jesse St. James. I am a racist-

Porcelain: Mercedes, Tina, sit down!

Jesse: I despise Gays and Blondes

Porcelain: Oh he is going to get it...

Jesse'sGirl: Kurt, don't interrupt!

Jesse: I am the lead singer in your rival show choir, and I am a better singer than all of you. Well, except for Rachel. How are you all doing this fine evening?

Jesse'sGirl: Guys what are you...?

briTtaNyY/ Asian Singer/ M3RC3D3$/ Porcelain: ATTACK!

Jesse: You are not permitted to touch! AHHHHHHH!

6:05

M3RC3D3$: That's better!

Jesse'sGirl: Well thanks for putting my boyfriend IN A COMA!

briTtaNyY: I sorry Rachel. He was being unicorn that forgot he was magical!

Asian Singer: I don't like him.

Jesse'sGirl: Tina, I-

Porcelain: Yeah, I really hate him.

Jesse: Where am I? Oh hey guys! I'm Jesse!

Jesse'sGirl: Sorry, Jesse, my friends kinda knocked you unconscious.

briTtaNyY: Sorry Mr.

Jesse: Umm.. It's Okay? ..I guess...

M3RC3D3$: Sorry Jesse. Just try not to be a jerk next time, and we'll make sure you stay conscious. :)

Jesse: Thanks! ...I think...

M3RC3D3$: Okay, we are here!

6:15

Porcelain: How does this sweater look?

M3RC3D3$: Is that a men's sweater?

Porcelain: Fashion has no gender, Mercedes..

Jesse: *high five*

Porcelain: *high five*

Jesse'sGirl: I think it is very YOU, Kurt!

Porcelain: Thanks, Rachel!

M3RC3D3$: Oooh let's hit up the shoes!

Jesse: Do they have any boots?

Asian Singer: Lots of 'em!

Jesse'sGirl: Let's go!

6:20

Jesse'sGirl: Oh Jesse! I think you might like these!

Jesse: Oh gosh, those are amazing!

Jesse'sGirl: Try them on!

Jesse: Okay Rach! *whispers* I love you.

Jesse'sGirl: huh?

Jesse: I said they're great!

Jesse'sGirl: Come on, lets get them!

Jesse: okay!

M3RC3D3$: Look at these gold lace up high tops!

Asian Singer: They are so cool!

M3RC3D3$: Do you think I should buy them?

Porcelain: Totally, Mercedes!

M3RC3D3$: Okay then, let's go to the register!

6:45

Porcelain: Those lines are ridiculous!

Jesse'sGirl: Well, this is the only mall in Ohio...

M3RC3D3$: Yeah, well, that still isn't an excuse to near a half hour wait!

Jesse'sGirl: Well, anyways, Britt and I are gonna hit up Justice!

M3RC3D3$: Oka- wait what? Justice?

briTtaNyY: It has all the latest trends!

Porcelain: Yeah.. For eight year olds..

Jesse'sGirl: Okay, Britts and I are off!

Jesse: DON'T LEAVE ME!

Jesse'sGirl: It's okay, Jesse, they don't bite.

M3RC3D3$: Yeah Jesse, it'll be fun!

Asian Singer: Yeah!

Porcelain: ... annnnd they're gone!

M3RC3D3$: Come on out, guys!

Porcelain: Let the threatening commence!

Jesse: The what?

Aunty Snix: Listen, curly, Rachel may be annoying and weird, but she is still my sista.. Well maybe an adopted sista, but if you hurt her, I will straighten those curls and you will look like you just got a bad Bieber cut!

Jesse: My curls!

Porcelain: *glares*

AsianDanceNinja: If you don't do right by Rachel , Artie, Finn, Puck, Sam, Kurt and I are going to slushie you so hard your eyebrows are gonna freeze off.

Jesse: I'm scared...

Porcelain: *glares*

Trouty Mouth: You think that's bad? Oh, you do not want to mess with Sammy Evans, boy! I am currently the quarterback, and ya know what? That means I am the guy who every member of every sports team at Mckinely follows. I'm talking about the football team, the basketball team, the swim team, the tennis team, the baseball team, the hockey team, and even the synchronized swimming team! You just remember ole Sammy Evans..

FootballStar: I really don't like you. Seriously, I really wish you would stop dating Rachel. What kind of person just shows up and dates someone who is two years younger than them self. Wait! Where did you come from?

AsianDanceNinja: Yeah! How do we know you're not just some spy trying to find out what our setlist is?

QuinnyFab: Rachel is fragile! You could damage her severely and she could never be the

same again!

Porcelain: *glares*

Puckzilla: Come on dude. That is just down right sick! And that's coming from me!

Jesse: Look, I really care for Rachel deeply. And I will NEVER hurt her. And if I break that promise, you can beat me up or whatever you guys do.

M3RC3D3$: hmm...

Porcelain: I'm not totally convinced, but you're on the right track, St. James.

Jesse'sGirl: We're back! Oh hey guys! When did you come?

QuinnyFab: ... Ermm. We just got here. We heard that there was a sale on..

briTtaNyY: Sanny! Look at all the sparkly things I got!

Aunty Snix: Those are actually really cute.

QuinnyFab: I can honestly say that I would wear that stuff. Where did you get it?

briTtaNyY: Rachel took me to Justice and we got raindeeeeeer sweaters and sparkly skirts and headbands!

QuinnyFab/Aunty Snix: ...

Jesse'sGirl: Oh, guys, this is Jesse. Jesse. These are the rest of the New Directions

Jessel: Yeah, we've met.

FootballStar: Oh yeah, we got to know Jesse very well

Trouty Mouth: Yeah! I think he will always remember ole Sammy Evans!

Jesse: AHHHHHHH!

Jesse'sGirl: Jesse?

Everyone: ...

#1NDFan: Hey guys! I heard there was a sale on so I came to-

Everyone: Get off the chat room, Mr. Schue!

7:30

M3RC3D3$: So that was an.. Interesting night, huh?

Jesse'sGirl: I think Jesse is paralyzed with fear..

Porcelain: ... Oh come now Rachel, I think he just... had a lot of fun meeting everyone that he is overcome with happiness.

briTtaNyY: He looks like Lord Tubbington after he got his vaccinations...

Jesse has logged off

Jesse'sGirl: What have you guys done?

Everyone: ...

FootballStar: I still don't like him, ya know...

Porcelain: Well it looks like I have to go! *sadness*

M3RC3D3$: Awwwe!

Asian Singer: Bye Kurt *hugs*

M3RC3D3$: *hugs*

Jesse'sGirl: We need to see you more often Kurt! *hugs*

Porcelain: Good night you guys *single tear drop*

M3RC3D3$: *single tear drop*

Asian Singer: *single tear drop*

Jesse'sGirl: *single tear drop*

8:43

Porcelain: Okay guys, try it out!

TotallyGelledWarbler: Are you sure we should be doing this?

Porcelain: Of course we should! This is pay back for Rachel giving Jesse St. James the password to the chat room!

3: Hey Jeff!

6: Howdy Nick!

TotallyGelledWarbler: I just don't feel right. It's like we're spying on them.

3: Dear Warbler, Blaine, live a little!

Wes: I also feel extremely uncomfortable..

3: Would you feel better if you had Mr. Bangy?

Wes: Who?

6: That's what Nick and I have named your gavel!

Wes: Her name is Jenny!

David: Calm down Wes! It's a gavel.

Wes: DAVID THOMPSON YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Thad: Well, I'm off to bed.

3: It's not even nine yet, Thad!

Thad: Well some of us are actually normal, Nick!

3: And you consider that as good, Thad?

Sebastian: Why are you guys still up?

Thad: see! I should have been to bed AGES AGO!

3: YO SEBBY!

Sebastian: What on earth could you possibly ever want at 8:45 at night, Nick Duval?

3: I just wanted to say that you are a bad influence on the Warblers.

Sebastian: What?

3: What time did you go to bed tonight?

Sebastian: Umm, maybe a little after 7:30?

3: Why?

Sebastian: Oh, I don't know, Nick, maybe because I have a chemistry exam tomorrow, plus a Lacrosse game after Lunch, then we have to prepare for regionals in a few weeks!

3: ohhh... Well sweet dreams Seba-

Sebastian: ARRRGGHHH!

3: AHHHHHH!

6: Dear Pavarotti, Sebastian is chasing Nick around the school with his lacrosse stick thingy.

3: OUCH!

Sebastian: This is what you get for waking me up!

Porcelain: This is going to be fun.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love Sebastian, and I really wanted him in my story, so I put him there! Just reminding you guys about REVIEWS! And also, I know Tina's screen name is lamer, and maybe Quinn's, so comment on what their screen names are, but if u like thcom tell me in the REVIEWS! Thanks! _

_Toodloo.._


	3. Chapter 3: Warbler-ing

_Hey guys! If anyone is reading this... I hope you enjoy this next chapter! _

_Disclaimer: Obviously if I was Ryan Murphy, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... Or maybe I would..._

September 26 3:30

Jesse has deleted his account

Jesse'sGirl: Kurt, what did you do?

Porcelain: ... Nothing..

Rachel'sGuy has now joined the chatroom

M3RC3D3$: AWW. That's so cute. Kurt, I think Jesse might be okay.

Porcelain: Uh huh... Yeah.. Ummm bye..

Porcelain has logged off

M3RC3D3$: That was odd.

Jesse'sGirl: yeah, let's go to the choir room

M3RC3D3$: kk

AnyWayYouWantIt: Hey guys. I would like to introduce our newest addition to the glee club. Please welcome Jesse St. James!

Jesse'Girl: :D

briTtaNyY: :D

FootballStar: Is everyone's goal in life to hurt my feelings?

Aunty Snix: Yes

FootballStar: Shut up Santana.

QuinnyFab: Umm, Mr. Schue.. What's with the chatroom name?

3: Pedo!Will

6: Run!

KangarooCourtOfficial: Where's Kurt?

TotallyGelledWarbler: I found him, Trent!

Jesse'sGirl: Excuse me, but who are you?

3: Nick!

6: Jeff!

KangarooCourtOfficial: Trent!

TotallyGelledWarbler: Blaine!

Sebastian: Sebastian

Wes: Wes

David: David

YouMockUs: Thad

Warblers: We are the Warblers!

TotallyGelledWarbler: Very creative, Thad!

YouMockUs: Thanks!

Porcelain: Umm.. I can explain?

New Directions: ATTACK!

Porcelain: ARRRGGGGHHHH!

4:15

M3RC3D3$: We really need to stop knocking Kurt unconscious...

briTtaNyY: ... Unicorn...

Jesse'sGirl: I think he'll be okay, Brittany.. probably..

Rachel'sGuy: That's fine and dandy, but I think we should maybe start working on our setlist or Regionals.

3: So should we!

Jesse'sGirl: And you guys are still here because...?

6: It's really fun and...

3: A nice brake from Wes...

6: Slamming his gavel all the time.

FootballStar: Dear God, they finish each others' sentences!

GavelMan: My gavel is a symbol of authority! I don't bang it out of spite or obsession.

3: ...

6: ...

3/6: ...

SuperChocolateBear: Wes.. You've named five gavels already and it is only one month into school..

GavelMan: ... I know...

TotallyGelledWarbler: What's up with the username, David?

SuperChocolateBear: Long story...

3/6: he he he...

GladYouCame: Hey, guys! Shouldn't we be working on our setlist? Regionals is next we-

3: SEBASTIAN!

GladYouCame: What?

3: Hi!

GladYouCame: *glares*

3: :D

GladYouCame: I hate you.

3: I'm sorry. I got distracted by your enormous teeth.

6: I'm Jeff.

KangarooCourtOfficial: I think we should sing the "Circle of Life" song from the Lion King.

Warblers: NO, TRENT!

KangarooCourtOfficial: ... *sobs in corner*

GladYouCame: How about a Kurt/Blaine duet of "Candles" followed by Blaine singing "Raise Your Glass", ending with Nick, Jeff, and I taking the leads on "Uptown Girl"?

GavelMan: ...

3: ...

KangarooCourtOfficial: ...

SuperChocolateBear: ...

6: ...

Porcelain: ...

TotallyGelledWarbler: ...

YouMockUs: ...

Warblers: ...

Warblers: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

GladYouCame: geez, guys! I thought it was really good idea that was considerate. I didn't even suggest featuring myself that much and I really tried to show diversity on the group.

GavelMan: Ha, yeah, this is the Warblers. We basically just have Blaine sing everything and we sway behind him.

SuperChocolateBear: Diversity is so mainstream.

3/6: We sowwy Sebby... We thought it was really good idea too..

GavelMan: Which is why we will be using those songs!

GladYouCame: Seriously?

GavelMan: Yes... With a few adjustments..

KangarooCourtOfficial: Here we go..

GavelMan: We will start off with a Blaine duet of "Candles", followed by Blaine singing "Raise Your Glass", finishing with Blaine singing "Uptown Blaine" ... I mean "Uptown Girl".

3: How will Blaine sing a duet by himself?

GavelMan: He's Blaine! He can do anything! He can sing a duet by himself in his sleep.

TotallyGelledWarbler: ... No... No, not really...

GavelMan: ...

TotallyGelledWarbler: ...

GavelMan: ...

TotallyGelledWarbler: ...

Jesse'sGirl: Does anyone realize we are still here?

GavelMan: Oh no! They have found us! WARBLERS! RETREAT!

Warblers: *stampede into Warbler Commons*

M3RC3D3$: Well this was a waste of time.

_Well... I don't know what I just did.. Maybe you guys liked it!? I hope you did, and you can tell me in the reviews what you thought. I will also be updating some of my other stories (the ones I have ideas for lol). _

_Toodloo (what?)_


	4. Chapter 4: Setlisting

_Hello peoples. Here's another chapter. Enjoy (or else)._

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle aged bald man? Didn't think so. I DON't OWN GLEE!**_

November 7

3:30 pm.

Jesse'sGirl: Kurt.  
Porcelain: ...yes...  
Jesse'sGirl: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!  
Porcelain: I'm sorry..  
AnyWayYouWantIt: Kurt, I know you had good intentions, but-  
3: Pedo!Will  
AnyWayYouWantIt: But-  
6: Run, Kurt! He wants to butt rape you!  
AnyWayYouWantIt: ...  
GavelMan: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
SuperChocolateBear: What now, Wes?  
GavelMan: Someone has kidnapped Lindsey!  
YouMockUs: Wes, I'm so sorry! Shall we go to the Lima Police Station?  
GladYouCame: I thought your girlfriend's name was Sara.  
GavelMan: Girlfriend? Oh yeah, her..  
3: Dear God...  
GavelMan: Lindsey is my beech wood gavel!  
6: It was me!  
GavelMan: JEFF? HOW COULD YOU!  
6: :D  
GavelMan: I WILL END YOU!  
6: GAHHHH!  
KangarooCourtOfficial: I'm really confused.  
SuperChocolateBear: Don't worry, Trent. You're not alone.  
6: Baby, you're not alone!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Here we go..  
3: Cuz you're here with me!  
GladYouCame: And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
GavelMan: Cuz nothin can keep me from loving you!  
SuperChocolateBear: And you know it's true!  
YouMockUs: It don't matter what'll come to be  
KagarooCourtOfficial: Our love is all we need  
All Warblers: TO MAKE IT THROUGH!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Are you guys ever going to let me live this down?  
3: Ha, of course not.  
GavelMan: Jeff..  
6: ..Yeah..  
GavelMan: Just because we sang about it doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you.  
6: :(

4:50

BarbaraStar: I feel like the Warblers have taken over the chatroom.  
3: You're Welcome :D  
BarbaraStar: UGGGHHH!  
M3RC3D3$: Hey, Rachel?  
BarbaraStar: Yes, Mercedes?  
M3RC3D3$: What happened to your username?  
BarbaraStar: Oh. Jesse threw eggs at my head with rest of vocal adrenaline and now I'm dating Finn.  
AuntySnix: That was fast.  
6: It just goes to show that this show has evident continuity problems..  
RyanMurphy: Sorry guys.  
3: God?  
GavelMan: No, Nick...

5:20

BarbaraStar: Why is everyone ignoring the fact that the Warblers are on our chatroom.  
AuntySnix: Because no one cares, Gayberry.  
BarbaraStar: Santana! Ugh, Tina, help me out here.  
AsianGothSinger: Sorry, Rachel. But I can't say that it is really affecting me.  
BarbaraStar: Guys! The Warblers can see everything we see. Including past conversations.  
AsianDanceNinja: I'm sorry Rachel, but I don't really see what could be wrong with that.  
Barbara: Artie, could you pull up our brainstorm session from a few weeks ago?  
ArtAttack: Sure, just give me a sec...

* FLASH BACK... THINGY*

AnyWayYouWantIt: Okay guys, I can't be late for my golf game with Figgins. Try to brainstorm about some ideas for our Sectionals set list.  
briTtaNyY: Wouldn't a brain storm hurt?  
ArtAttack: No, Britt...  
BarbaraStar: I have a few ideas. I can sing all the solos in order to preserve your voices.  
AuntySnix: I have some ideas too. I would like to preserve you  
M3RC3D3$: In a jar  
QuinnyFab: In my basement.  
FootballStar: C'mon guys. Lets get real about this.  
ArtAttack: I agree with Finn. Which is why I suggest we do one song in wheel chairs. To show that everyone is accepted.  
FootballStar: Yeah, totally! Great idea.  
AuntySnix: I was thinking maybe "Back to Black" by Amy Winehouse for a solo.  
briTtaNyY: That's racist.  
BarbaraStar: Santana, I appreciate the effort, but that song is not in my vocal range.  
AuntySnix: I was actually thinking I could sing it, troll. Besides, it is just as important to look the part as it is to have the talent. You have an okay voice. I have a great voice, and I am co-captain of the Cheerios, which means I can dance. Plus, I'm probably the hottest girl in this school. However you, hobbit, have a freakishly large nose with the most amount of baby fat I have ever seen on a 16 year old girl.  
BarbaraStar: ...  
Puckzilla: Ya know what? I've been hearing a whole lot of me talk around here.  
AsianDanceNinja: Seriously! Maybe someone else who isn't as selfish as you guys deserves the solo even more.  
QuinnyFab: I nominate Mercedes.  
M3RC3D3$: Why me, Quinn?  
QuinnyFab: Mercedes, I know I'm not ready for a solo yet. You have a remarkable voice. I think you are the only person in Glee Club that deserves a solo. Plus, you are so generous.  
Heck, you took me in when my parents kicked me out! You're helping me take care of my pregnancy. We haven't given back to you at all.  
ArtAttack: Wait.. Quinn's Pregnant?  
briTtaNyY: I completely forgot..  
Puckzilla: I didn't even know she was pregnant in the first place!  
BarbaraStar: Puck...  
QuinnyFab: ... Umm..  
FootballStar: ...  
AuntySnix: Anyone gonna tell him?  
M3RC3D3$: ...  
AuntySnix: I guess I will?  
ArtAttack: ...  
AuntySnix: PUCK YOU ARE THE FATHER!  
Puckzilla: Haha, good one guys.  
World: ...  
Puckzilla: FML  
TroutyMouth: Okay, I think we should think about more song selections..  
AnyWayYouWantIt: So, did you come up with any ideas while I was gone?  
BarbaraStar: Well, as we all know, I will be singing the solos-  
AuntySnix: Actually, Mr. Schue, the whole club voted for ME to sing the solo-  
FootballStar: ... No... None of that is actually true  
ArtAttack: We actually voted for Mercedes to sing the solo.  
AnyWayYouWantIt: Excellent. Now what songs?  
M3RC3D3$: I can sing "I'm Tellin' You"  
AnyWayYouWantIt: What else?  
ArtAttack: Proud Mary in wheel chairs.  
AnyWayYouWantIt: Cool. I'll order the wheel chairs later. What about a closing number?  
New Directions: ...  
AnyWayYouWantIt: Don't Stop Believing.  
FootballStar: Okay. WE WILL BE SINGING PROUD MARY IN WHEEL CHAIRS, THEN MERCEDES WILL SING HER BALLAD I'M TELLIN YOU, THEN WE FINISH WITH DON'T STOP BELIEVING! DID EVERYONE GET THAT?  
ArtAttack: here  
PROUD MARY IN WHEEL CHAIRS.  
I'M TELLIN YOU  
DON'T STOP BELIEVING  
FootballStar: Now everyone will be able to see our setlist.

* END OF FLASH BACK ... THINGY *

FootballStar: Oh..  
ArtAttack: Umm..  
3: TADAAAAA!  
ArtAttack: GAH! Where did you come from?  
3: Your mom.  
ArtAttack: I'm really confused.  
M3RC3D3$: Everyone is.  
briTtaNyY: I get it.  
AuntySnix: I think man hands just passed out.  
Puckzilla: Is she dead?  
6: If she is, you should probably get rid of the body.  
KangarooCourtOfficial: I know a guy.  
World: ...

7:15

GavelMan: Jeff, I think it is about time I forgive you.  
6: Awee. Thanks Wes.  
GavelMan: No problem.  
6: P.S. I banged your sister :D  
GavelMan: I WILL END YOU!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions for the chatroom please tell me in the reviews._

_**PLEASE READ PLEASE READ:**_

_** Also I am having a contest.. Thingy. The 15th reviewer will get to suggest a prompt for a one shot. The prompt can be anything from Klaine to something crazy like Figgins and Schuester (though I would prefer you not do that one.. I think it may give me nightmares.) As long as it is glee. The 20th reviewer gets to give me a one shot prompt for Glee, Harry Potter, House of Anubis, Pitch Perfect, or even One Direction. And everyone in between will appear on the chatroom. In the reviews, tell me what you want to be your username and who you want to talk to. :) **_

_toodloo_

_magic!_


	5. Chapter 5: Goose-ing

**_Hi guys! Well.. I only have one person who wants to be on the chatroom. If you want to be a stalker/hacker, you must tell me. I'm not psychic. If I were, I could know what the heck was going on in RIB's heads while they destroyed the whole foundation of Glee in one episode *cough* the break up *cough*. Any who, tell me who you want to talk to. Also, you can talk to more than one person. You can even talk to everyone! I'm open to anything. So obviously until I get more people I will hold off on the stalking_** _**chapter. Enjoy.**_

Disclaimer: No one cares.

* * *

November 14

8:00 am

3: Morning random fuckers!  
6: Nick, we do not use that language!  
3: TeeHee.  
6: No, Nick. Just no.  
3: D:  
BarbaraStar: GTFO!  
AuntySnix: Whoa! Rachel Berry just swore. Alert the media!  
FootballStar: Rachel, calm down.  
BarbaraStar: No! Sectionals are tomorrow!  
AuntySnix: Thanks for the update, bait girl.  
Porcelain: It's official. Rachel Berry has officially lost it.  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Who's Rachel?  
GladYouCame: The slut that they named leader of the New Directions.  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Oh, okay.  
FootballStar: Hey! That's my girlfriend!  
GladYouCame: But have you ever thought about why she is your girlfriend?  
FootballStar: ... Not really...  
GladYouCame: Well let me explain it.. Slowly, so even you can understand.  
BarbaraStar: Hey! Finn is very-  
GladYouCame: Shut it, Gaylord.  
AuntySnix: Haha.  
GladYouCame: Anyways, You were dating Quinn. She made a mistake which was all Puck's fault. Quinn was ashamed and wanted to tell you in her own time. Then everyone finds out. Once Grandma Berry got hold of this information, she runs to tell Finn. Quinn isn't even two months along, she is barely showing, so she still was mustering up courage to tell Finn that he wasn't the father. Since it came from Man Hands, it hurt a lot more. So in other words, Rachel took a pregnant girl's boyfriend away, who I am sure would have cared for the child as his own if he was informed properly.  
QuinnyFab: Aww. Seb, that was nice.  
GladYouCame: But RIB had to go and make Quinn a hormonal bitch that everyone hates and thus forth created Finchel, which no one has any idea why they love. They just want Finchel.  
QuinnyFab: Yup, that damn RIB.  
Ryan: Sorry Quinn.  
Ian: Maybe we could go for a new Rachel love interest? Like from another glee club?  
Brad: Yes! That would totally screw with Finn!  
Ryan: Haha! And we shall name him Jesse.  
3: I'm scared.  
6: You're not alone.  
KangarooCourtOfficial: Don't start with that crap again. I'm trying to sleep.  
3: It's 8 in the morning.  
6: Trent, I thought you were supposed to be the sunshine of the group.  
GavelMan: Trent is our sunshine!  
SuperChocolateBear: Our only sunshine!  
GladYouCame: He makes us happy!  
6: When skies are gray!  
3: You'll never know, Dear!  
YouMockUs: How he loves kangaroos!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Please don't take our Trenty away!  
KangarooCourtOfficial: ...  
Warblers: :D

* * *

9:30 am

3: I'm hungry.  
6: THIS IS BRAND NEW INFORMATION, NICK  
3: ...  
YouMockUs: Why is Jeff PMSing?  
GladYouCame: He lost our goose  
SuperChocolateBear: Wtf?  
GavelMan: Jeff lost a goose? Is this goose at Dalton?  
GladYouCame: No, Wes, go polish Stacie.  
GavelMan: Okay.  
BarbaraStar: -  
AuntySnix: Don't even, Stubbles.  
Porcelain: I think I found the goose.  
GladYouCame: Where?  
6: WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY GOOSE!  
Porcelain: I was joking.  
GladYouCame: Great, Kurt. Now Jeff is crying.  
KangarooCourtOfficial: Thanks for the update, Bas. Like I can't hear his wailing through the walls. I'm trying to sleep!  
GavelMan: Trent, we have sectionals in two hours!  
KangarooCourt: So?  
GavelMan: Get your arse in the Warbler Commons before I get you myself.  
6/GladYouCame: What about our goose?  
3: Why do you have a goose?  
GladYouCame: Jeff bought it from the pet store and decided to keep it in our room.  
6: And now Mr. Waddles is GONE!  
YouMockUs: Oh Jeff! Stop crying! It's okay!  
KangarooCourtOfficial: Seriously! It's way harder to sleep on a couch in the same room with a sobbing man child.  
6: SHUT YOUR FAT ARSE, TENT!  
YouMockUs: Tent? Don't you mean Trent?  
6: No. He is big, like a tent.  
KangarooCourtOfficial: I can never win.

* * *

10:40 am

BarbaraStar: Is everyone ready?  
AuntySnix: We're already on the bus, Grandma. If we weren't ready, it would be pointless to know because we are going to be at sectionals anyway.  
3: FRED! NOOO!  
GladYouCame: How could J.K. Rowling kill a twin! Who does that?  
6: I know!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: You're watching Harry Potter without me? How dare you!  
KangarooCourtOfficial: How dare you! That is my line!  
YouMockUs: You mock him, sir?  
SuperChocolateBear: Yes he mocks him and he mocks him to his face!  
3: I miss Dobby.  
KangarooCourtOfficial: This is a kangaroo court!  
GladYouCame: Wesley, stop banging Jeff with your gavel!  
AuntySnix: Wanky!  
6: I want Cheetos!  
3: I hate you.  
6: WHERE'S MY GOOSE!  
BarbaraStar: ...  
briTtaNyY: ...  
FootballStar: ...  
ArtAttack:...  
AuntySnix: ...  
M3RC3D3$: ...  
AnyWayYouWantIt: ...  
TroutyMouth: ...  
briTtaNyY: lalalalalalala

* * *

12:56pm

BarbaraStar: I can't believe it was a tie! A tie!  
FootballStar: Awesome, right?  
M3RC3D3$: No, Finn, not awesome.  
ArtAttack: Atleast we are going to Regionals!  
AsianGothSinger: True..  
3: WE'RE GOING TO REGIONALS!  
Warblers: YEAHHH!  
AuntySnix: You guys aren't even remotely angry that you are going on a technicality?  
GavelMan: What do you mean?  
QuinnyFab: Well, I think they just let us go because they found out it was illegal for the old people to be in a high school competition.  
GavelMan: Fuck it.  
GladYouCame: I guess this would be a bad time to ask about the goose..

* * *

2:00 pm.

FootballStar: Burt?  
BurtHummel: Yes, Finn?  
FootballStar: Why are you on the chatroom?  
BurtHummel: It's part of my plan to monitor Kurt's every single move.  
FootballStar: Oh...  
BurtHummel: ...  
FootballStar: You should really make up a screen name.

* * *

4:15 pm.

GavelMan: Gavel, Gavel, Gavel,  
How I love you so!  
Whenever I will bang you,  
The sound makes my heart glow!  
AuntySnix: Just.. Wanky.

* * *

5:00 pm

3: Jeff!  
6: Yeah?  
3: I have your goose.  
6: Why...  
3: Because I stole it  
6...  
3: :D  
6: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!  
3: *cowers in fear*

**_Well my people, this concludes chapter 5. Also, If you want to be on the chatroom tell me! I only have one hacker So far. AnI again, of you are the 15th reviewer, you get a glee one shot prompt. If you are the 20th reviewer, you get to give me a prompt for glee, house of Anubis, Harry potter, or pitch perfect. Also, the 25th reviewer can give me a cross over prompt from the named choices. _**

**_Stay beautiful_**

**_toodloo._**


	6. Chapter 6: Original Song-ing

**_Thank you for your awesome comments! But I only got two on the last chapter :( Anyways, I only have two people who want to be on the chatroom. If you want to be on it, It'll, be the next chapter. You could also PM me about being on the chatroom. Just tell me who you want to talk to and what you want to talk to them about! Now, here's another chapter of this... Thing._**

**_Disclaimer: If I own glee, then there is a magic teapot floating around the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs. (Kurt Hummel)_**

* * *

November 16

2:00 pm

Porcelain: Pavarotti is dead!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: No, Kurt, I told you that he's molting!  
Porcelain: That was at Christmas, Blaine!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Oh..  
3: I'm sorry about your step-brother, Kurt.  
Porcelain: Nick, my step-brother's name is Finn.  
FootballStar: What?  
Porcelain: Nothing, Finn. Go back to sleep.  
FootballStar: ...Okay...  
GavelMan: Wait, who's Pavarotti?  
Porcelain: Wes, you were the one who gave him to me!  
SuperChocolateBear: I thought you were dating Blaine.  
TotallyGelledWarbler: No, that's not even a little bit true.  
Porcelain: Pavarotti is the Warbler bird you gave to me. You said to guard him with my life because he was one of the few Warblers left at Dalton.  
GavelMan: Oh, that thing? No, that was just a bird we bought at the pet store to psych you out. I don't even know if a Warbler bird exists.  
Puckzilla: They actually do exist. American Yellow Warblers breed in most of North America from the tundra southwards, but they do not range far southwestwards and avoid the Gulf of Mexico coasts also. The Mangrove and Golden Warblers occur to the south of it, to the northern reaches of the Andes. American Yellow Warblers winter to the south of their breeding range, from southern California to the Amazon region, Bolivia and Peru.  
Porcelain: Puck, you sound like Mark Salling.  
Puckzilla: No I don't! Mark Salling is a loser.  
GavelMan: Anyways... Kurt, what were you saying?  
Porcelain: I was saying that I would like to sing a song for Pavarotti.  
GavelMan: Proceed.  
Porcelain: *sings Blackbird*  
6: That was super sad.  
3: I know right? I feel like crying and it's just a bird.  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Kurt can sing? Now I'm totally in love with him.  
SuperChocolateBear: Man, that was so beautiful!  
YouMockUs: David, why are you crying?  
SuperChocolateBear: WHY ARE YOU BREATHING?  
YouMockUs: *whimpers*

* * *

2:30 pm

BarbaraStar: We need to do original songs for Regionals.  
ArtAttack: Oh hold up!  
M3RC3D3$: AH, HELL TO THE NO!  
AuntySnix: WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD AS A CHILD OR WERE YOU JUST BORN STUPID?  
briTtaNyY: NO!  
QuinnyFab: Hey, I agree with Rachel. We should write our own songs.  
AnyWayYouWantIt: What a great idea, Quinn!  
AuntySnix: When did you get so smart, Q? :)  
M3RC3D3$: You should be the queen of the world.  
QuinnyFab: Maybe.  
AnyWayYouWantIt: Who has any ideas?  
AuntySnix: I have a song!  
AnyWayYouWantIt: Oh really? Lets's hear-  
3: Wait, this episode is called Original Song! We should be able to write songs too!  
GladYouCame: Yeah! What have you got Kurt?  
Porcelain: Me? Oh.. Ummm... Bum bum bum 'I miss Mercedes... And my single ladies.'  
GavelMan: Okay, maybe we shouldn't do original songs.  
6: But the episode is called-  
SuperChocolateBear: Yeah, well RIB didn't put it in the script!  
KangarooCourtOfficial: That damn RIB.  
RIB: Yeah.. We didn't really think that far ahead..  
GavelMan: mhm.

* * *

4:20 pm

3: WEEEEEEEEE!  
6: Nick, you need to stop being so random.  
3: Well why don't you go f*** yourself!  
6: I love you!  
3: I love you too!  
GavelMan: Okay guys. It's time.  
3: Time for what?  
GladYouCame: The Niffervention  
6: The what?  
TotallyGelledWarbler: We think you too have been spending too much time together that you have gone insane.  
3: No, maybe you-  
6: -are the ones who are insane!  
KangarooCourt: See, you even finish each other's sentences.  
3: Yeah, I guess-  
6: -we do that sometimes..  
Porcelain: We care about you. And we think that separation therapy would be the best. We are going to split the Warblers into two teams. Both of you will be in separate teams.  
6: But you guys-  
3: -can't do that!  
YouMockUs: Watch us.  
6: Nick!  
3: Jeff!  
3/6: NOOOOO!

* * *

5:00 pm

TotallyGelledWarbler: It's weird that the Warblers are split up.  
Porcelain: Well, it's for their health.  
TotallyGelledWarbler: It sucks that we aren't on the same side though.  
Porcelain: Yeah.. Well, we should practice our duet.  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Yeah, in a sec. I need to tell you something. Earlier in Warbler practice, when you sang that song for Pavarotti, I realized something. I realized that I want to be with you.  
Porcelain: Really?  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Yeah.  
Porcelain/TotallyGelledWarbler: *KLISS*  
AuntySnix: Me Gusta :)  
GavelMan: Finally!  
TroutyMouth: Took you guys long enough!  
briTtaNyY: Dolphin kisses!  
Porcelain: How long have you guys been there?  
SuperChocolateBear: Long enough.  
Porcelain: *Bitch Glare*  
GladYouCame: It was all Wes's idea  
TotallyGelledWarbler: WESLEY MONTGOMERY!  
GavelMan: HEEEELLPPPPP!

* * *

6:00 pm

YouMockUs: Where's Blaine?  
3: Chasing Wes around Dalton.  
YouMockUs: Oh, okay.  
GavelMan: HELP ME!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE DAPPER PIRATE!

* * *

7:00 pm

GavelMan: *pants* I'm really tired!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: *gasp* I'm *gasp* coming *gasp* for you Wes!

* * *

8:00 pm

GavelMan: Can't. Go. On.  
GavelMan: *faints*  
TotallyGelledWarbler: I'm too tired to care *passes out*

* * *

8:15 pm

6: MY NAME IS FLUFFY!

* * *

8:30 pm

TotallyGelledWarbler: Good night, Wes.  
GavelMan: You too, Blaine.

* * *

_**And that is that. Remember, I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO BE ON THE CHATROOM! And the kind of contest still stands. That is all.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Switching

_**Hello gleeple! Here is chapter 7! Yay! Congrats to the 15th reviewer, RockauraNiffGleeR5! You get a one shot! Thanks For all the reviews! Also, the hacker/ stalker chapter will be chapter 8! **_

**_Disclaimer: No. No. Walk away._**

* * *

November 18

4:00 am

3: Happy Monday!  
World: -.- ...  
GavelMan: Nick, as much as I love having you as a roommate, it still makes no sense to me what so ever why you would want to wake me up at FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!  
SuperChocolateBear: WESLEY!  
KangrooCourtOfficial: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO NICK THAT WAY!  
Porcelain: I don't get it. What did Wes do?  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Kurt, Nick is an insomniac.  
Porcelain: oh.. WESLEY MONTGOMERY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!  
briTtaNyY: I thought his last name was Chang.  
AuntySnix: No, Britt- Britt...  
GavelMan: I am living with idiots.  
BarbaraStar: I know how you feel, Wes. The New Directions are always being crazy.  
GavelMan: You don't know the half of it. Last week, Nick and Jeff were hanging in the chandelier, and when I told them to get off, they threw jelly beans at me.  
6: Actually, they were gummy bears.  
BarbaraStar: You think that's bad? After sectionals, Noah invited us to his house for a party. Of course there was alcohol, and Santana got super drunk a d started chasing me around the house with a spatula, shouting, "GIVE ME BACK MY KOALA BEAR!"  
GavelMan: I would trade with you any day.  
BarbaraStar: Good luck with that.  
6: We should totally do that!  
FootballStar: Do what?  
6: Switch leaders.  
FootballStar: For how long?  
6: A week?  
FootballStar: Deal.  
BarbaraStar: Finn!  
FootballStar: What?  
BarbaraStar: You just agreed to sending me to an all boys boarding school for a week.  
FootballStar: Oh.. I didn't really think about that part..  
QuinnyFab: Does anyone realize that it is 4:30 AM?  
3: HONEYSUCKLE!

* * *

3:30 pm

GladYouCame: She walked down the hall and entered the Warbler commons.  
YouMockUs: ?  
BarbaraStar: Hello, Warblers. My name is Rachel Berry and I will be bossing you around for a week.  
GladYouCame: And then all hell broke loose.  
SuperChocolateBear: Sebastian, what are you doing?  
GladYouCame: A voice over.  
YouMockUs: Why?  
GladYouCame: Wes asked me to continue his book for him while he's gone.  
Porcelain: Wait, what book?  
GladYouCame: It's about us and also Wes's constant struggle with ... Umm... living with idiots..  
TotallyGelledWarbler: What's the title?  
GladYouCame: Wes and the Pips  
6: Why  
GladYouCame: Wes said that he had to use a different name for us because he would get sued by RIB.  
3: That damn RIB.  
GladYouCame: He also gave us different names.  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Oh, what's mine?  
GladYouCame: Darren  
Porcelain: What about me?  
GladYouCame: Chris.  
3: How about me?  
GladYouCame: Englebert Humperdinck.  
3: ...

* * *

4:12 pm

SuperChocolateBear: LET ME OUT!  
Puckzilla: What's wrong, broski?  
YouMockUs: Rachel is mocking David, sir.  
ArtAttack: How?  
3: She got mad at him for questioning her authority, so she is making us play "Walking On Sunshine" on kazoos  
SuperChocolateBear: MAKE THE HORROR END!

* * *

5:00 pm

KangarooCourtOfficial: How is Wes doing with the New Directions?  
FootballStar: I think he's having fun.  
GavelMan: HELP ME! ANYBODY!  
YouMockUs: ...  
AsianDanceNinja: Yeah.. Wes is really enjoying it here.

* * *

6:00 pm

3: Can I get a banannaaana?  
GladYouCame: a what?  
3: A bananunana.  
GladYouCame: You mean a banana?  
3: Yeah, that's what I said.  
GladYouCame: No..not really.  
YouMockUs: Nick, do you know how to spell?  
3: Watt du yu meen?  
YouMockUs: okay.

* * *

7:30pm

6: Good night moon!  
3: Jeff, what are you doing?  
6: The moon is going down so I have to say good night to it or else it won't come up. And if I don't say good morning to it, it will never go down.  
3: Oh, yeah!  
GladYouCame: Wtf?  
AuntySnix: Wanky.

* * *

8:10 pm

Porcelain: Good night Blaine!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Good night Kurt!  
briTtaNyY: Do dolphins sleep in the same bed?  
ArtAttack: What does that even mean, Britt?  
M3RC3D3$: I think she wants to know if Kurt and Blaine are getting their mack on...  
AuntySnix: Wanky.

* * *

815 pm.

GavelMan: Good night, gavel!  
SuperChocolateBear: I see you just forget about your best friend?  
GavelMan: Sorry, David. The New Directions said I'm not aloud to talk to anyone except them and my gavel or else they will-  
Puckzilla: What do you think you're doing?  
GavelMan: AHHHHH!  
FootballStar: SEIZE HIM!  
TroutyMouth: I'll get his legs!  
AuntySnix: Wanky.

* * *

8:40 pm

AsianGothSinger: Is it really necessary that we sleep in the choir room?  
TroutyMouth: Yes! We have to keep tight surveillance on Wes or else he could do something without us knowing.  
QuinnyFab: Like what?  
FootballStar: I don't know.. Hiccup?  
GavelMan: ACHOO!  
Puckzilla: DIE SATAN!  
GavelMan: AHHH! THEY'RE TIEING ME DOWN!  
AuntySnix: Wanky.

* * *

**_Thats it. The hacking chapter will be NEXT! So there is still time to request to be on the chatroom. Alright.. I think that's it._**

**_toodloo._**

**_I wish you guys all the Klainebows and unicorns on the world!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Hacking

_**Yayy! It's finally the hacker/stalker chapter! Btw, I'm really excited about the new Percy Jackson movie, but I'm also dreading it. The first one was an utter disgrace to absolutely everything. Well, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am obsessed with Harry Potter and **_**Percy Jackson. I'm not Ryan Murphy... Or maybe I am!**

* * *

December 4th

2:45 pm

3: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

GavelMan: What?

GladYouCame: We're having a YouTuber marathon!

YouMockUs: Who are you watching?

6: AmazingPhil, DanIsNotOnFire, TylerOakley,Jenna Marbles, and Jack'sGap!

M3RC3D3$: OMG! Phil is so cute!

GladYouCame: I know right?

AsianGothSinger: His hair is so amazing.

3: I personally like Jenna Marbles better.

6: Because she's blonde?

3: ... Maybe...

BarbaraStar: I like Jack and Finn.

FootballStar: Thanks, but who's Jack?

AuntySnix: She's talking about YouTubers, jugs the clown.

KangarooCourtOfficial: I prefer EpicMealTime.

SuperChocolateBear: That's obvious, Trent.

3: Hahaha!

Porcelain: What? I like him too.

6: You seem like a Tyler Oakley guy to me.

Porcelain: No, we are totally different.

BarbaraStar: ...

M3RC3D3$: ...

AuntySnix: ...

briTtaNyY: ...

ArtAttack: ...

SueFreakingSylvester: Why, hello Porcelain, Garglers, Old Directions..

GavelMan: We're actually called the Warblers...

SueFreakingSylvester: Well from what I've heard from you, you are the Garglers.

AnyWayYouWantIt: Sue, leave these kids alone.

SueFreakingSylvester: Well, well, well. If it isn't Will Schuester. The 30 year old pedophile who gets joy from watching adolescent girls and guys bouncing around singing about the joys of life.

3: Pedo!Will

6: He's out to get you, Kurt!

Porcelain: What?

SueFreakingSylvester: Yes, Porcelain, I am afraid that the Weasley twins are right. You're show choir director is working his evil musical magic to try to get you to... Well, you know.

AnyWayYouWantIt: Sue that is nothing but lies.

FootballStar: Yeah, Mr. Schue is cool. He wouldn't do anything like that!

SueFreakingSylvester: Oh really? Take Rachel for example. In her sophomore year, she fell for William's Pedophile ways while singing an evil magic duet with him. She was put I. A trance and showed up at his house to cook him dinner and whatever else William had planned while he put his voodoo spell on the young, vulnerable teenager. Thank Sue that his wife made him drive Rachel home and nothing else happened.

AsianDanceNinja: Mr. Schue?

AnyWayYouWantIt: You guys don't really believe that, do you?

EveryOne: ...

Key$signHa: William, I'm watching you.

BarbaraStar: Principle Figgins?

Key$signHa: Yes, Ms. Berry?

BarbaraStar: How did you get the password to the chatroom?

SueFreakingSylvester: I may have given a hint.

Porcelain: Wait, what does this have to do with me?

SueFreakingSylvester: I am sorry to inform you, Porcelain, that Will Schuester has made you his next victim. He visits Dalton Academy nightly and watches as you cuddle with Gel Puppy. All. Night. Long.

Porcelain:...

BarbaraStar: How would you know all this?

SueFreakingSylvester: I have cameras set up all around both Dalton Academy and the home of one, Will Schuester.

TroutyMouth: Why do you have cameras at Dalton?

SueFreakingSylvester: The Garglers are my competition against Oral Intensity. And I like to check up on my Porcelain from time to time.

AnyWayYouWantIt: And my house?

SueFreakingSylvester: I hate you William. I hate you so much that I have to make sure that every moment of your life is filled with despair and emptiness. If it is not, then I can make sure it is that way.

AnyWayYouWantIt: ...

3: Who wants Pizza?

* * *

3:48 pm

TotallyGelledWarbler: I love you Kurt!

Porcelain: I love you too, Blaine!

Klaine? .it: I love you guys!

Porcelain: Who are you?

Klaine? .it: The ultimate Klaine shipper!

GavelMan: What's a Klaine?

Porcelain: yeah..

Klaine? .it: Your ship name, of course!

FootballStar: Kurt and Blaine have a ship?

AuntySnix: For some reason, I seriously doubt that, Flubber Pants.

Klaine? .it: What? No! A ship is when you put two people that you want to be together in a relationship.

TotallyGelledWarbler: Ah. That kinda.. No it makes no sense what so ever.

Klaine? .it: You guys seriously don't know what shipping is?

Glee Cast: No.

Klaine? .it: That's really odd considering you are the show who invented it.

Puckzilla: It was probably RIB. They're always doing crazy shit behind our back.

Klaine? .itt: That damn RIB.

ArtAttack: Preach!

Klaine? .itt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

ArtAttack: What?

Klaine? .it: ARTIE ABRAMS JUST SPOKE TO ME!

AuntySnix: And why is that so great?

ArtAttack: Yeah... My mom cuts my hair.

Klaine? .it: I love your hair cut!

3: We thought that couple name was Burt.

6: We even made t-shirts!

Porcelain: Why would you make my 'ship name' my dad's name?

3: We thought it gave it a certain... Oreo cornichon.

TotallyGelledWarbler: What language is that? German?

Porcelain: It's actually French and I don't think that is what Nick wanted to say

6: What does it mean?

Klaine? .it: Oreo pickle.

3: ...

Klaine? .it: Wanna try again?

3: epuoser mon doigt.

Porcelain: *Face palm*

TotallyGelledWarbler: Do I want to know?

AuntySnix: Screw you, I want to know.

Klaine? .it: It means "marry my finger"

AntySnix: Ha!

Klaine? .it: Imma go now.. I LOVE YOU KLAINE!

Klaine: Umm.. We love you too?

Klaine? .it: EEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!

3: ...

6: awe, Nick is crying now!

Niff-Lover1998: Don't cry Nicky!

3: :D

6: Bless you fairy god mother!

Porcelain: Another fan?

Niff-Lover1998: Don't flatter yourself. I'm here to see Niff and the Warblers!

3: :D

6: :D

Porcelain: But I'm a Warbler-

AuntySnix: Shut it, Lady Hummel.

GavelMan: I'm sorry, but we just had a Niffervention, and I'm not sure if it is a good idea to encourage "Niff"

3: Shut up Wesley.

GavelMan: ...

Niff-Lover1998: So when are you guys gonna come out?

3: Out of what?

Niff-Lover1998: Come out with the truth that you guys are in love.

6: ... I don't think that is gonna happen..

Niff-Lover1998: Why not?

3: ... Cuz we're not gay..

Niff-Lover1998: so?

6: My girlfriend-

Niff-Lover1998: Doesn't exist. Now kiss!

YouMockUs: They were just a few moments ago.

Niff-Lover1998: :D

3: Why would you say that, Thad?

SuperChocolateBear: Cuz it's true. I just saw you two making out.

Niff-Lover1998: What was it like?

GladYouCame: Well, they were making out with a lot of tongue. Nick ran his hand through Jeff's blonde hair and then they put their hands down each others' trousers. So in short, it was super heated.

Niff-Lover1998: :D Yay!

3: Wait... How would you know?

GladYouCame: I accidentally locked got locked in the closet.

6: ... oh...

Niff-Lover1998: Niff forever!

3: :D

6: :D

Niff-Lover1998: :D

3: Goodbye, fairy god mother!

NiffLover: I LOVE YOU TWO!

* * *

5:00 pm

3: Wow, Jeff! We have a fanbase!

6: Yeah!

Porcelain: Probably not as big as the Klaine fandom.

RockauraGleeNiffR5: Kurt, get over yourself. Go make put with Burt or whoever.

Porcelain: His name is Blaine and it is really creepy that you technically just told me to make out with my dad.

RockauraGleeNiffR5: oh... Hi Niff!

3: Haiii!

6: Howdy!

RockauraGleeNiffR5: Notice my screen name?

3: Yeah! :D

6: Who's R5?

World: ...

AuntySnix: Umm, only the awesomest band of all time!

RockauraGleeNiffR5: *high fives*

AuntySnix: *high fives*

RockauraGleeNiffR5: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST HIGH FIVED SANTANA FREAKING LOPEZ!

GavelMan: *sighs*

3: So, how do you know about us?

GavelMan: *sighs*

RockauraGleeNiffR5: You guys are like the awesomest show choir ever!

GavelMan: *SIGHS*

3: WHAT DO YOU WANT, WES?

SuperChocolateBear: He's just bummed about Regionals.

6: oh yeah...

RockauraGleeNiffR5: You guys didn't win?

YouMockUs: Sadly, no.

RockauraGleeNiffR5: What happened?

3: Well.. Kurt was getting touchy about not having any solos.

RockauraGleeNiffR5: Which is super selfish! He was only there or a few weeks while you guys have been in the Warblers for years.

6: I know right?

Porcelain: ...

3: Any ways, Kurt complains and Blaine chooses him to be his duet partner, they make put, blah blah blah and we are at sectionals. Sebastian, Jeff, and I are preparing for our 'oooohs' and background 'ahhhs' when Kurt and Blaine have a moment or whatever. Then Kurt totally screws up the duet and Blaine did a really great solo. Then we lost.

Porcelain: I did not mess up!

3: No, the notes were perfect and you didn't forget any lyrics, it's just that your presence made everyone really uncomfortable.

Porcelain: ...

RockauraGleeNiffR5: ... I didn't know Nick could be so mean..

6: He isn't. He probably thought in his twisted mind he was telling a story about fluffy bunnies, Klainebows, and

RockauraGleeNiffR5: Nifferflies?

3: :D

RockauraGleeNiffR5: :D

Porcelain: Blaine!

TotallyGelledWarbler: Yeah?

Porcelain: Why do all the fans like Niff better than Klaine?

TotallyGelledWarbler: I honestly have no clue. We are the cutest couple ever!

Porcelain: I know right?

Puckzilla: It was probably RIB.

Klaine: That damn RIB.

Ryan Murphy: Actually, this wasn't us guys..

Puckzilla: Then who was it?

Ian Brennan: Probably fangirls and their over active imaginations.

RockauraGleeNiffR5: Hi!

Brad Falchuck: Hey, maybe we should promote Niff more?

RockauraGleeNiffR5: YESS!

3: Please!

Puckzilla: Screw you! Everyone loves Klaine!

AsianGothSinger: Puck, why do you care?

FootballStar: Are you kidding me? We've been waiting for Klaine to happen for like.. Ever.

ArtAttack: Yeah, we even had a party!

RockauraGleeNiffR5: Hey Nick!

3: Yeah!

RockauraGleeNiffR5: Wanna go catch butterflies in the fields with Klaine and I?

3: Sure!

GladYouCame: Can I come?

RockauraGleeNiffR5: OMG SEBASTIAN WANTS TO CATCH BUTTERFLIES WITH ME!

GladYouCame: Is that a yes?

RockauraGleeNiffR5: YEAH!

GladYouCame: :D

RockauraGleeNiffR5: Is Jeff coming?

6: WEEEEE!

RockauraGleeNiffR5: I'll take that as a yes.

AnyWayYouWantIt: Can I come?

RockauraGleeNiffR5/6/GladYouCame/3/Porcelain/Total lyGelledWarbler/

SueFreakingSylvester: NOOOOO!

6: Sue's coming?

RockauraGleeNiffR5: OMG SERIOUSLY!

SueFreakingSylvester: Calm down... over excited girl.. Yes, I am afraid I am being pulled into going butterfly catching with you.

6: Why?

Porcelain: Since Sue is technically still my Cheerios captain, she has o ensure that any other physical activity I take part in isn't hazardous.

SueFreakingSylvester: Also, Porcelain here signed a contract in which he soled his soul to me.

Porcelain: ... I don't remember that part.

SueFreakingSylvester: Of course you don't. I put a slip of paper over the explanation.

World: ...

RockauraGleeNiffR5: Okay, let's go... Before anyone else manages to SELL THEIR FREAKING SOUL TO SUE!

Porcelain: It was an accident...

3: Yeah, sure Kurt.

Porcelain. Uuuggghhh.

GavelMan: And with that, the six friends and Sue Sylvester went off into the sunset to catch butterflies.

YouMockUs: Still working on that book?

GavelMan: Yup.

3: THERE'S A BUTTERFLY ON MY FACE!

* * *

**_I want to thank , RockauraGleeNiffR5, and Niff-Lover1998 for participating in this chapter! Tell me if anyone else wants to do another hacking chapter and if so, tell me if you want to be in it._**

**_Toodloo!_**

**_Expecto Patronum! *magical doe appears*_**


	9. Chapter 9: Divergent-ing

_**Hello my gleeple! As some of you may know, the Divergent movie is coming out in 2014 and I am so excited! If you haven't read Divergent and Insurgent, I strItaly recommend it! Alright..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own Tris, Tobias/4, or anyone else from Divergent! **_

December 16th

2:00 pm

3: CHRISTMAS BREAK!

6: WOOOO!

TotallyGelledWarbler: guys...

3/6: yeah?

TotallyGelledWarbler: We don't get Christmas Break..

3/6: What?

GavelMan: Yeah, we don't get off until Christmas Eve.

3: This is crazy.

6: wait.. Why do we not get break but McKinely does?

GladYouCame: Probably RIB

YouMockUs: that damn RIB

BarbaraStar: So, what do you guys want for Christmas?

3: Christmas Break

6: A My Little Pony

GavelMan: A Mahogany gavel

FootballStar: Quinn..

QuinnyFab: :)

BarbaraStar: What was that?

FootballStar: u,mm.. You! All I want for Christmas is you.

BarbaraStar: :)

M3RC3D3$: Neon blue high tops

TotallyGelledWarbler: Raspberry hair gel.

QuinnyFab: Stretch mark cream.

AsianGothSinger: A new black cloak

AsianDanceNinja: New dancing shoes.

Porcelain: Lotion

AuntySnix: Simple. Bling. lots. Of. It.

ArtAttack: Some new wheels, yo! And I mean a new car. Not a new wheelchair like some of you were thinking. Puck, I'm looking at you.

Puckzilla: Hey! ...I want Lauren Zizes.

TroutyBeiber: Chap Stick!

briTtaNyY: I want Artie to be able to walk.

BarbaraStar: ...

M3RC3D3$: ...

FootballStar: ...

Puckzilla: ...

AuntySnix: ...

3: ...

6: ...

GavelMan: ...

KangarooCourtOfficial: ...

GladYouCame: ...

QuinnyFab: ...

TroutyBeiber: ...

AsianGothSinger:...

TotallyGelledWarbler: ...

YouMockUs: ...

briTtaNyY: What? Did everyone ask for that or something?

ArtAttack: Oh yeah.. We's in deep shit..

* * *

5:00 pm

3: WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE DIVERGENT MOVIE?

GavelMan: The what?

3: Divergent!

6: Nick, what is that?

3: It's a book that is now being made into a movie! How do you guys not know about this?!

AuntySnix: Cuz we don't read!

BarbaraStar: Seriously, what is wrong with you, Nick?!

3: D:

FootballStar: ...

3: But you guys are all in it! ... Well... Some of you guys...

SuperChocolateBear: Nick, what are you talking about?

3: In my mind I visualized the characters as the cast of Glee.

Ryan Murphy: Nick! You weren't supposed to tell them that they are on a TV show!

3: Sorry...

Porcelain: ...

3: First, there are 5 factions. Dauntless is for the brave. Erudite is for the smart. Amity is for the peaceful. Candor is for the honest. Abnegation is for the selfless.

AuntySnix: I don't care.

3: Anyways, the main character is Tris, and I thought about making her Quinn because they are both blonde, but her personality didn't match, so I just kept her as Shailene Woodley.

BarbaraStar: Why aren't I the main character?

3: Cuz you're tacky, annoying, and I hate you.

BarbaraStar: ...

3: Okay, so Tris' brother is Blaine. He is really smart and stuff, and he is super responsible and respectful.. So not at all like Blaine...

SuperGelledWarbler: Hey!

3: Then Tris' best friend, Christina, is Santana, because the character is really Snixxy, and matches Santana's personality perfectly.

AuntySnix: Ew, I don't want anything to do with books!

3: ... Christina and Tris have two friends named Will and Al. Will is me, and Al is Finn.

FootballStar: Cool! What's my character like?

3: He dies by throwing himself over the chasm.

FootballStar: ...

3: But he was happy most of the time!

FootballStar: ... That doesn't change the fact that I die, Nick.

3: ... Then the Dauntless instructor and Tris' love interest, who is named Four, is Jesse St. James.

Everyone: WHAT?!

3: Relax, he was much nicer in the book.

Puckzilla: Wtf?

3: Peter, the bully, is Puck.

Puckzilla: Awesome! ... I think...

3: Peter's sister, Molly, is Lauren Zizes.

Puckzilla: Eww! Dude, that is the girl I am trying to get wit!

3: Sorry... And then there is the leader of Dauntless, Eric. No one on the cast fit his character, so I imagined him as Matthew Underwood, from Zoey 101. He supervised Dauntless training and Initiation.

BarbaraStar: So I wasn't good enough for Eric, that you had a man as him?

3: Rachel, Eric is a guy.

BarbaraStar: ... Oh.

3: Then Uriah, who is a Dauntless-born, is Wes.

GavelMan: ... Cool...

3: And he doesn't throw himself into the chasm :) Finn, I'm looking at you.

FootballStar: ?

6: Nick...

3: Yes, Jeff?

6: ...I wasn't in your book...

3: Oh, wait! Yes you were!

6: Really? :)

3: Yeah! You are Edward!

6: Oh, cool! ...who is Edward?

3: He transferred to Dauntless! He was doing really well...

6: Awesome!

3... until Peter stabbed him the eye in his sleep because Edward was ranked higher than Peter

6: Puck!

Puckzilla: Sorry, dude. I had to get into Dauntless.

6: Did I live?

3: Yeah, but you're factionless.

6: NOOOOO!

3: But Jeff! Guess what!

6: What?

3: Four is 4. I'm 3. You're 6.

6: Nick, you are a genius.

* * *

5:30pm

FootballStar: Rachel!

BarbataStar: Yes, Finn?

FootballStar: I love you more than Percy loves Annabeth.

BarbaraStar: FINN!

FootballStar: what?

BarbaraStar: You know I like Harry Potter!

FootballStar:...

* * *

_**I threw in a little Percabeth at the end there.. if you liked me talking about fandoms, please tell me. If you want more of Divergent in the next chapter, I will make it happen. There will definitely be lots of Percy Jackson/Harry Potter talk in chapter 10. **_

_**Also, if you were wondering, (they probably weren't)(shut up, voice in my head!) Nick's view on the Divergent characters were how I read the book at first. I wasn't sure if I was going to like it, so I decided to throw some Glee in there, since Glee makes everything better.**_

_**bippity, bobbity, boo, Moe' Suckra!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Battling

_**Hello everyone! Here is the tenth chapter! Woo! It's been so long since I've seen you majestic buttercups, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter or PJO or Amy musical artists named. If you think I do, I hope you enjoy living that delusion..**_

* * *

December 20th

7:00am

BarbaraStar: On the first day of Christmas, my-  
AuntySnix: Stuff it, hobbit!  
3: my true love gave to me.. A partridge in a pear tree!  
BarbaraStar: :D  
3: :D  
AuntySnix: I will kill both of you in your sleep!  
BarbaraStar:...  
3:...  
AuntySnix: :D

* * *

6:00pm

3: Everyone name their favourite musical artist! Go!  
FootballStar: Kiss  
BarbaraStar: Barbara Streisand.  
AuntySnix: Paula Abdul  
briTtaNyY: Britney Spears  
ArtAttack: Michael Jackson  
AsianDanceNinja: What Artie said.  
ArtAttack: *fistbump*  
AsianDanceNinja: *fistbump*  
AsianGothSinger: Flyleaf  
QuinnyFab: Avril Lavigne  
Trouty Beiber: The Beibs, for sure.  
M3RC3D3$: J-Lo and Aretha!  
Porcelain: I'm a single lady!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Not anymore *wink*  
AuntySnix: Wanky!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Katy Perry  
6: ^^ *cough* obvious *cough*  
GavelMan: Lionel Richie  
SuperChocolateBear: Flo Rida  
KangarooKourtOfficial: The Wiggles!  
World: ...  
KangarooKourtOfficial: :D  
YouMockUs: Bruno Mars  
Puckzilla: Billy Joel  
3: Me!  
BarabaraStar: Nick!  
3: What?  
BarbaraStar: Why not me?  
3: Because your tacky and I hate you.  
BarbaraStar: ...  
3: :D  
6: ... I like Daughtry...  
GavelMan: *freeze*  
SuperChocolateBear: *freeze*  
TotallyGelledWarbler: *freeze*  
BarbaraStar: *freeze*  
M3RC3D3$: *freeze*  
AsianGothSinger: *freeze*  
ArtAttack: *freeze*  
FootballStar: *freeze*  
AuntySnix: *freeze*  
World: *freeze*  
6: what's wrong with Dau-  
Porcelain: Don't you dare say that name!  
6: Why not?  
BarbaraStar: Because we don't want to get the D******* curse!  
6: What's that?  
M3RC3D3$: Anyone who listens to his music starts to gradually become him!  
6: :o  
AuntySnix: and no one likes him.  
World: Preach  
6: ... :(  
3: It's okay, Jeff! We can cure you!  
6: :D What do I have to do?!  
AuntySnix: Listen to hardcore metal, then Beethoven, then classic rock, then hip hop, then we have to beat you with a baseball bat whilst you hang upside down from the chandelier.  
6: NOOOOO!  
M3RC3D3$: Wait, that's not it Santana!  
6: Thank God.  
AuntySnix: Oh yeah, he has an extreme case.. Instead, we have to beat you with crowbars whilst you hover upside down over a pool of electric eels, Jeff!  
6: I hate my life.  
3: It's okay, it will all be over soon.  
GladYouCame: I like the Wanted...  
GavelMan: DIE!  
GladYouCame: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

2:00am

3: Hey Jeff!  
6: Yeah, Nick!  
3: It has begun!  
6: Already?  
3: Yes!  
6: We must prepare ourselves!  
Trouty Beiber: Why are you guys up so late?  
3: We are preparing ourselves.  
Trouty Beiber: For what?  
3/6: THE BATTLE OF THE FANDOMS!  
Trouty Beiber: Already?  
6: YEAH!  
Trouty Beiber: GAHHHHH!  
3/6: GAHHHHH!  
Trouty Beiber: GAHHHHHH!  
3/6: GAHHHHH!  
Trouty Beiber: Wait...  
3: ...one...  
6: ...second  
6/Trouty Beiber/3: WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!  
Trouty Beiber: I'm Percy Jackson all the way!  
6: *high fives*  
Trouty Beiber: *high fives*  
3: *sings* All by my self...  
Trouty Beiber: Nick? What fandom are you in?  
3: I'm a Potterhead.  
Trouty Beiber: *shun*  
3: Sam?  
6: *shun*  
3: Jeff?  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Don't worry Nick!  
3: Why?  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Cuz... BABY YOU'RE NOT ALONE!  
3: AVPM reference?!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: You know it!  
6: Well, Blaine has gone to the dark side.. What shall we do now Sam?  
Trouty Beiber: We must recruit more Olympians!  
3: No! Blaine, go get Kurt!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Okay... KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!  
Porcelain: What do you want?!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Kurt, the battle of the fandoms has begun!  
Porcelain: What? Already?!  
3: Yeah!  
Porcelain: you guys are Olympians, right?  
TotallyGelledWarbler/3: NOOOOOO!  
6: Kurt, you're with us!  
Porcelain: Who is 'us'?  
6: So far, it's me and Sam  
Porcelain: Cool.  
AuntySnix: What the hell is going on here? My phone has been buzzing like crazy!  
3/6/Trouty Beiber/TotallyGelledWarbler: THE BATTLE OF THE FANDOMS!  
AuntySnix: Already? I wasn't expecting this until next year!  
Porcelain: Who's side are you on?  
AuntySnix: Where is the Harry Potter nerds?  
3/TotallyGelledWarbler: Here!  
AuntySnix: Alright... Well, we're doomed..  
briTtaNyY: Tana what's going on?  
AuntySnix: The battle of the fandoms.  
briTtaNyY: WEASLEY IS OUR KING!  
TotallyGelledWarbler/AuntySnix/3: YEAHHHH!  
6: WES!  
GavelMan: What?  
6: It's begun!  
GavelMan: Harry Potter!  
Trouty Beiber/Porcelain/6: NOOOO!  
YouMockUs: It's begun? I am with the Olympians!  
KangarooCourtOfficial: HARRY FREAKING POTTER!  
SuperChocolateBear: Where is PJO?  
Porcelain: With us!  
BarbaraStar: It's begun?  
AuntySnix: Yeahh! Where have you been?!  
BarbaraStar: Who are you with?  
AuntySnix: Harry Potter!  
BarbaraStar: that is Totally Awesome! I'll be there in a sec.  
FootballStar: Rach! What about me?  
Trouty Beiber: You are with us, bro.  
FootballStar: Cool.  
AsianGothSinger: Where is Twilight?  
3: Oh, you just go to the boarder of Lima..  
AsianGothSinger: yeah..  
3: Find the highest cliff there is..  
AsianGothSinger: ahuh.  
3: Walk up to very edge,  
AsianGothSinger: okay.  
3: AND SWAN DIVE INTO THE ROCKS BELOW!  
AsianGothSinger: ...  
AuntySnix: Mama's so proud, Nick!  
3: Vampires don't sparkle!  
AsianGothGirl: Sonce you were so awful about it, I'm going to join the Percy Jackson fans.  
M3RC3D3$: Did I hear correctly, or are we getting all PJO up on here?  
Porcelain: MERCEDES!  
M3RC3D3$: ;)  
GladYouCame: I cannot believe how many people are not with Harry Potter. Jeff, all those times that we watched Harry Potter together with Nick, and you have learned absolutely NOTHING!  
6: I AM PROUD TO BE A DEMIGOD!  
3: Jeff, you are a disgrace to humankind.  
ArtAttack: Preach! No one should be hating on HP!  
Puckzilla: My boy, Artie is right! Respect the Boy Who Lived!  
QuinnyFab: I am so Gryffindor!  
TotallyGelledWarbler: Nick, we're losing!  
3: Don't worry, Blaine. I have a secret weapon.  
Porcelain: Which is?  
: Hello, Jeff. I've come to represent the demigods.  
6: Thanks, Jesse!  
: No problem, bro.  
BarbaraStar: Jeff, when did you and Jesse become such great friends?  
6: Long story...  
: Hey Rachel!  
BarbaraStar: Hi, Jesse! :)  
M3RC3D3$: Oh, just make out already!  
FootballStar: No. Don't do that..  
AsianGothSinger: Finn, Rachel broke up with you.  
FootballStar: What? When?  
Porcelain: Five minutes ago on Twitter. Look, here's the tweet: Rachel Berry- Broke up with Finn because he didn't want to come to the Harry Potter team with me! #PJOisgonnalose #Potterheadsforthewin #single  
FootballStar: ...  
BarbaraStar: What do we do now?  
3: We must prepare for war.

* * *

_**yayyyyeayyyah! ... That was fun.. **_

_**And I hope no one was offended.. I don't think that Daughtry is terrible. ... okay then..**_

_**If you liked this chapter... TELL ME! And also, if you have any ideas... PLEASE SHARE THEM WITH ME!**_

_**toodloo!**_

_**yup.. That just happened..**_

_**...**_

_**BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**_


End file.
